Los problemas de Len Kagamine
by AruSalyKagamine133
Summary: Len ha roto con su novia Miku, y se ha dado cuenta de una cosa que cambiara su vida. ¿que sera? YAOi, KaitoxLen y Piko x Gakupo, ¡LEMMON!


**Etto, yo soy Saly y bueno, este fic pues tiene lemmon, y las parejas son Kaito x Len y Gakupo x Piko, siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, ya se que es rara pero , no se porque me gusta muchísimo**

**Ah, si no te gusta el yaoi ya te puedes estar marchando:D **

**Tiene lemmon, bueno, un intento de lemmon y creo que las únicas parejas que habrá las formaran chicoxchico como kaito y len xD ya **

**Espero que os guste, ya no entretengo mas, a leer! :3**

Len bajaba por las escaleras de el instituto. Mas bien corría. Quería escapar de esta situación cuanto antes. No veía por donde caminaba, simplemente avanzaba lo mas rápido que podía. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Miku

_Flash back_

_(miku y len están contemplando el horizonte desde el techo de su instituto. De pronto Miku se separa de Len)_

_-Lo siento Len, a mi no me interesan los niñatos como tu, solo estuve jugando contigo todo este tiempo_

_-Q-que estas diciendo Miku? Esa broma no ha tenido gracia_

_-No es una broma, tu no me gustas, soy de el tipo de mujer que se acuesta con los tíos solo si están buenos_

_-Tu y yo no nos hemos acostado, estas insinuando algo?_

_-No nos hemos acostado por dos razones, la primera es porque eres un enano y la otra es porque no es que estés especialmente bueno _

_-Deja ya de bromear Miku_

_-Oye, vamos a cortar. Y desde ahora no me llames Miku, llamame Hatsune san,y no me vuelvas a dirigir palabra idiota_

_-Eres cruel Miku, nunca debí haber salido contigo_

_-Espera, seguro que no quieres que lo hagamos como recompensa por aguantarme todo este tiempo? -dijo miku acercandosele seductora-mente y poniendo la mano de Len sobre su pecho_

_-Lo siento Hatsune san, no creo que pueda después de esto_

_(Len se levanto y se fue corriendo por las escaleras)_

_Fin de el Flash back_

Porque Miku había tenido que ser tan cruel? No se lo podia haber dicho con mas tacto verdad? Pero eso daba igual, la verdadera razón porque estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar era otra. Era lo que había reflexionado después de esa pequeña charla con Miku. Una cosa que iba a repercutir en su vida para siempre y de lo que no estaba muy orgulloso.

La verdad es que Len solo había salido con Miku para comprobar una cosa. Una cosa que le paso hace unos dos meses. Pasa que para el festival escolar, le asignaron un puesto de comida con un compañero suyo, Kaito y no sabe como, termino queriendo verlo cada vez mas. Por eso, y para comprobar que el no era gay comenzó a salir con miku, para olvidar a Kaito y poder decir que el era heterosexual y eso de ser gay había sido la duda de el momento.

Pero resulta que cuando Miku le hizo poner la mano en su pecho hace unos instantes no sintió nada, ni siquiera se éxito un poco, cuando todos los otros chicos se la hubieran comido ya. Eso demostraba que a el no le excitaban las chicas, si no los chico, ya que un día se puso a mirar fotos de kaito en la playa y la cosa termino mal.

El caso es que Len corría cada vez mas de prisa, cuando de repente, bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras se dio contra alguien quedándose encima suyo

-Auch! Mira con mas cuidado niñ... Espera que tu eres Kagamine -san verdad?-

Len miró hacia arriba y se encontró a un Gakupo sonriente

-Que te ha pasado que ibas tan deprisa?

Gakupo era uno de los mejores amigos de Kaito (aunque fuera mas mayor que este ultimo) y a menudo hablaba con el. Era un buen tío

-Pues.. -al recordarlo, Len comenzó a sollozar con fuerza – Buaaa Gakupo-sempai! no es justo! Porque me he tenido que pasar a mi? De todas las personas de el mundo porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi?

Gakupo parecía confundido, así que se levantó, y levanto también a Len

-Quieres ir a mi cuarto y lo hablamos?

-Vale, pero esto que te voy a contar tiene que mantenerse en secreto y no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

-Entendido. Ahora sígueme

Len y Gakupo caminaron hasta el cuarto de este ultimo, y cuando llegaron, len se derrumbo en la cama de Gakupo mientras que este se situó enfrente de Len

-Y bien Kagamine-san, que te ha pasado?

-Antes de decir nada, tienes que saber tres cosas. Primera, que solo te digo esto porque se que me aceptaras tal y como soy. Segunda porque no tengo a nadie mas que contárselo y tercera porque eres de las pocas personas que me podrían aconsejar sobre este tema.

-Pues si crees eso, te ayudare lo mas que pueda. Vamos Kagamine-san, me lo puede contar sin miedo.

-Vale.-Len se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y empezó a contar- Pues mira, mi novia Miku pues me ha dicho que solo había jugado conmigo todo este tiempo y hemos cortado.

-Siento mucho tu ruptura con Hatsune-san, pero no le veo nada malo a eso.

-Lo malo es lo que vino a continuación. Después le dije que era cruel y entonces me agarro mi mano, la puso en uno de sus pechos y me pregunto si quería tener sexo con ella como recompensa de haber roto

-Lo aceptaste?

-No...

-Entonces que te preocupa?

-Pues, como tu sabes Gakupo-sempai, los chicos se excitan cuando, bueno, ejem, alguien les provoca y tal, y los Miku no es para nada repulsiva, al contrario, cualquier chico se acostaba con ella

-Y eso a que viene? No me digas que te excitaste y ella se rió de ti

-Al contrario Gakupo-sempai. No me excité para nada. Sentí como si hubiera tocado su brazo. En cambio cuando entro a las duchas con cierta persona después de el entreno de fútbol.. Pues ahí si que tengo problemas... - dijo Len apenado

-No me digas... no me digas que eres homosexual Kagamine-san – preguntó Gakupo asombrado y sin creérselo

-Si... Pero tranquilo! yo no voy detrás de ti, no estoy interesado en ti para nada, no te preocupes. De quien estoy enamorado es de Kaito... Aunque no me corresponda

-Entiendo... Pues te voy a decir una cosa. Primero que yo también soy gay

-QUE? Tu? A Gakupo-sempai le gustan los hombres?

-Exacto, y la verdad es que tengo una pareja estable en estos momentos

-No me digas, nunca lo hubiera imaginado

-Ya, intento esconderlo lo mejor posible, es difícil tener una relación en la escuela.

-Espera,¿es alguien de la escuela?

-Si. Te lo digo porque se que puedo confiar en ti

-Y... podría saber quien es?

-Si, el es...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y un Piko enfadadísimo, y también sonrojado hasta las orejas, entro casi derribando la pared

-GAKUPO! Malditooo te dije que no me enviases fotos de ti desnudo! te voy a borrar de los contactos si lo sigues haciendo, o paras o -se calló al ver que no solo Gakupo estaba en la habitación. Su sonrojo creció hasta niveles inexplorados.

-Pero que? Que hace otro chico en tu cuarto Gakupo? -pregunto Piko confundido

-Te lo presento, el es Kagamine Len-san, y ha venido a que lo aconseje en temas de amor. -respondió Gakupo con una sonrisa

-Okay, por donde iba? A si, No me vuelvas a enviar esas fotos temee!

-Vale vale, pero esque si no no te acuerdas de mi

Len escuchaba esta conversación alucinado. Decidió intervenir.

-Una... UNA CHICA? Como has conseguido entrar? Si este es el edificio de los chicos!

Piko dirigió una mirada sombría a Len, la cual hizo estremecer hasta el mismísimo Gakupo, quien en su mente deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no le hiriera mucho daño a Len

·

·

·

3

-Pero que...

·

·

·

2

-Has...

·

·

·

1

-DICHO! - gritó Piko dándole a Len la mayor patada que había recibido en su vida

Len aterrizo en el suelo, se retorcía de dolor y Gakupo le ayudo a levantarse

-NUNCA VUELVAS A INSINUAR QUE SOY UNA CHICA, O SI NO TE PARTO LA CARA SO MEMO!

-Va-va-va-vale, n-n-n-nunca lo vo-volvere a de-decir

-Piko, calmate un poco, el no te conoce

-Ya bueno, pero eso no le da derecho a decir nada de mi baaka

-S-si, tiene verdad señor.

-Para que te quede claro, YO soy el novio de Gakupo y nunca te atrevas a ligar con el!

-Tranquilo, a mi ya me gusta otro je je je

De repente, Piko cambió de cara por arte de magia, y de ser un tsundere muy muy violento paso a ser un shota con carita angelical

-Ooh no lo sabia!:3 Quien es?- pregunto con voz melosa

Len otra vez estaba flipando en colores. Que había pasado con esa personita violenta de antes? Porque ahora estaba presenciando las nubes de colores que salían de un Shota verdadero?

-Pues es... jejeje, es Kaito, creo que lo conoces-contesto, sumamente confundido

De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir ruidosamente

-Y ahora que? - musito Gakupo con la cara azul

Kaito entró en la habitación y agarró de el brazo a Len sin decir una palabra. Len estaba asustado, le habria oído?

Len y Kaito avanzaron a la velocidad de la luz y llegaron al cuarto de este ultimo, que arrojo a Len a la cama, para luego cerrar la puerta con llave

-Porque no me lo has dicho?

-Emm, nose de que hablas...

-Lo sabes muy bien, que eras homosexual

-Eh, n-no e-e-eso no es cierto, y-yo soy t-tan heterosexual c-como G-gakupo semp-pai

-Entonces tampoco es cierto que estas enamorado de mi? Que te excitas cuando vamos a las duchas? Eso no es cierto? Y tampoco es verdad que el novio de Gakupo sea Piko? O soy yo el que no ha espiado bien?

-Pues...

-Dime la verdad Len, Te gusto?

-S-si

-ah...

-Y-yo me voy a ir, aquí solo molesto... -susurró Len levantándose de la cama, pero Kaito lo retuvo.

-Tu no molestas aquí. Porque yo... T-tambien te amo... . Confeso sentándose en la cama

Por tercera vez Len alucinaba

-Va... VA EN SERIO!?

-Si, desde que te vi me has gustado – contesto Kaito mirando lo a los ojos

-Ah, pues que bien...

La habitación se quedo en un silencio peligroso. Se notaba que los dos estaban nerviosos

-Y... Que deberíamos hacer? -se aventuró Kaito

-Pues... no se

-Nos deberíamos de besar?

-Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que?

-Si no quieres esta bien, al fin y al cabo somos dos chicos -musitó Kaito apenado

-N-no es eso, esque pensaba que tu, bueno, que no me ibas a corresponder y tal

-Entonces... Me das un besito? Aunque sea en la mejilla

-Mmm vale, pero cierra los ojos

-Siii!

Kaito cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir un beso en su cálida mejilla. Pero no sintió nada en la mejilla.

Una suave presión rozaba sus labios. Len le estaba besando. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Nunca se había imaginado que Len se atreviera a darle el beso en la boca. Primero fue un beso suave, pero después se fue intensificando mas y mas hasta que acabaron tumbados en la cama, (Len debajo y Kaito arriba) explorando sus cuerpos.

El beso se acabo por falta de oxigeno, y Kaito empezó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata de el uniforme de Len y a dejar marcas por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó por el cuello y acabo lamiendo todo su torso, que por cierto, estaba libre de camisas o chaquetas

Por su parte Len lo único que hacia era gemir, y disfrutar de las sensaciones que producía en el Kaito.

Kaito paro de lamerle de repente

-Oye Len... Que viene después de esto? Los chicos lo pueden hacer? - pregunto sonrojadisimo

-Pues... la verdad es que no se...

-Creo que lo investigare y continuaremos en otro momento vale? -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-S-si

Kaito se quito de encima de Len , y le ayudo a hacerse el nudo de la corbata y ponerse bien la camisa. Después se miraron profundamente el uno al otro

-Te amo -susurro Kaito al oído de Len

-Y-yo también te amo

Dicho esto, Len le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Kaito y se fue a su habitación con el corazón acelerado a mas no poder.

_MIENTRAS, EN LA HABITACIÓN DE GAKUPO..._

Gakupo y Piko miraban la puerta de la habitación sin entender lo que acababa de pasar

-pero que ha sido eso?- pregunto Gakupo con la cara otra vez azul

-No se, creo que Kaito nos estaba espiando.

-Pues KAgamine-san va a tener problemas...

-Si, espero que le vaya bien

-Por cierto, que te parece mi cuerpo, eh Piko -chan? -comentó gakupo con voz traviesa

-C-callate

-Quieres hacerlo?

-A-ahora?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no eres mio Piko-chan

-V-vale

-Solo intenta no hacer mucho ruido, que ya es tarde

-B-B-BAKAAA

-Ja ja ja ja vale, puedes gemir como quieras

Gakupo se abalanzó sobre Piko y comenzó a besarle dulcemente, y Piko le correspondió enseguida. El beso se fue haciendo mas intenso, y comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas. Cuando se acabo el oxigeno, Gakupo comenzó a desatarle el nudo de la corbata, a la vez que Piko le quitaba la camisa. Cuando estuvieron libres de prendas, Gakupo comenzó a lamerle el cuello, para luego ir bajando y saborear cada centímetro de su piel como si fuera el dulce mas sabroso. Mientras desabrocho sus pantalones y comenzó a hacer suaves círculos por encima de su entrepierna, notando como comenzaba a crecer, aunque el también estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Se canso de lamer su torso y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, para comenzar a la merlo jugetonamente

Piko por su parte lo único que sabia hacer era gemir y disfrutar de como Gakupo despertaba sus sentimientos, (y otras cosas también, *cara pervertida*)

El seme comenzó a besarle nuevamente mientras insertaba sus dedos en la entrada de Piko, y este gemía de dolor mezclado con placer.

Gakupo dilato mas la entrada y Piko llago a un punto en el que no pudo aguantar mas

-Hazlo... Ahh... Hazlo y-ya Gaku.. Ahh

-Si... aH

Gakupo comenzó a hacer suyo a Piko, y cuando pensó que Piko estaría listo, empezó a embestir. Primero fueron poco a poco, pero después fueron aumentando el ritmo.

-Piko-chan... ahh... me voy a correr en ti...

-Que? Ahh Gakupoo

Gakupo se corrió en Piko, y seguidamente Piko. Gakupo salió lentamente de Piko y se tumbó a su lado.

-Hacia tanto tiempo que no eras mio Piko-chan...

-Y-ya, ahora duérmete – dijo girándose

-Si, si

Gakupo abrazó a Piko por detrás y se durmieron, sumiéndose en un sueño feliz, pero antes un ultimo pensamiento apareció en la cabeza de Piko

_''espero que a Len le haya ido bien'' _

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Bueno, pues ese ha sido el primer capitulo, espero no tardar mucho con el segundo y que no haya sido un rollazo este fic, si comentáis, decidme todo lo que se pueda mejorar ;D **


End file.
